With the Internet and social media accelerating the rate at which newsworthy and popular topics or events are disseminate throughout the population of online users, businesses are increasingly interested in identifying and acting upon these emerging trends to get their messages and content, and to associate their brands with specific trending topics/events. The challenge is to identify rapidly emerging topics and trends and leverage the opportunities that they present. For example, businesses find it challenging to get in front of emerging trends and events with product offerings and advertisement campaigns and leverage these transient opportunities to their benefit
For those topics and events that occur on a periodic basis or those where there is sufficient advance notice, content publishers are typically able to obtain advertisements from advertisers can purchase and place them with published content of the topics/events. However, in the case of rapidly emerging topics and/or events, it is currently not possible for the publisher to fully monetize or for the marketer to fully leverage this opportunity.